<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like a Rag Doll by myrmidonqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182429">Like a Rag Doll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrmidonqueen/pseuds/myrmidonqueen'>myrmidonqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Frank Iero, Dirty Talk, Frerard smut, M/M, Projekt Revolution, Smut, There's a lot of swearing, Top Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrmidonqueen/pseuds/myrmidonqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank blow up at each other after their fight at Projekt Rev.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like a Rag Doll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just really wanted to write a smutty one-shot and I've been watching Projekt Rev videos lately.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tour bus door slammed shut behind Frank as he entered after Gerard. The latter had barged into the bus in a post-show rage, slamming his fist against the wall and grumbling angrily to himself. Frank had followed him defiantly, refusing to let the singer shut him out after their physical altercation on stage that night.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand why you couldn’t just leave me the fuck alone tonight,” Gerard growled, spinning around to face Frank who stood there like a deer in the headlights. “I didn’t want to kiss you or fool around on stage tonight Frank, couldn’t you see that?”</p><p> </p><p>Now it was Frank’s turn to be angry. “Well fucking hell Gerard, you’re so goddamn hot and cold all the time, how am I ever supposed to know? One night you’re all over me, kissing me like your life depends on it, and the next you’re beating the shit out of me onstage and humiliating me in front of all those fucking people. I’m sick of never knowing what to expect from you on a day-to-day basis, I’m <i>really</i> sick of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Through gritted teeth, Gerard spat back at him, “I’m fucking married now, asshole. It’s been a whole two minutes that I’m married and you still want to pretend like we can just carry on the way we have? How fucking selfish can you be?”</p><p> </p><p>Frank’s jaw dropped. “So, that’s it then, huh? You’re married and now you can just throw me away, like I’m some doll that you take out of your toybox when you’re bored huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re married too, Frank! What the fuck! We can’t keep doing this, it’s not <i>right</i>.”</p><p> </p><p>Frank turned his head away angrily, avoiding Gerard’s heated gaze. He crossed his arms over his chest. “This has been complicated from day fucking one, Gee. I haven’t been single since I joined this band but we always found ways to have fun, to...do stuff on stage. It was <i>never</i> a big deal to you then, so why now huh? You really thought you could just toss me away that easily? Treat me like fucking nothing all of a sudden?” He hid his face in his shoulder, not wanting Gerard to see the angry tears that had begun streaming down his face. “Fuck you, Gerard. Seriously, fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I bet you’d love that wouldn’t you? Practically begging me on stage the way you fucking dangle yourself all over me, even when I’m not in the goddamn mood and you know it. Is that what you want, Frank? Is that what it would take for you to get off my fucking back?” Frank mustered the courage to look up at Gerard again, seeing that he had moved closer to him since he had stopped speaking.</p><p>He scoffed at him and rubbed his hands over his cheeks furiously, trying to conceal the harsh blush that had crept into his face. “Don’t fucking pretend like that wouldn’t be something you would <i>love</i>, Gee. Don’t act like this, whatever this is, has all been one-sided this whole goddamn time because that’s pure bullshit and we both know it.”</p><p> </p><p>Gerard advanced even closer to Frank, a mischievous look on his face. Frank backed up until he felt his hands curl against the counter of their tour bus’ kitchenette. They were so close now, their noses practically touching. Frank could smell the sweat that had soaked into Gerard’s clothes from the show earlier and he fought his erection that had slowly begun to form. Gerard smirked at him, his eyes filled with a mixture of pure anger and lust. His breath caught in his throat as Gerard reached up and grabbed his face forcefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this what it’s gonna take to shut you the hell up?” he breathed forcefully, letting his hand wander down teasingly to Frank’s waist and grabbing it forcefully.. Frank didn’t dare breathe as involuntarily squirmed beneath Gerard’s touch. “Is this what you want?”</p><p> </p><p>Frank bit his lip as he forced himself to look defiantly at Gerard. “If you’re gonna do it, then <i>do</i> it, you motherfucker. Why don’t you actually follow through with me for once, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Gerard pressed his mouth forcefully against Frank’s, reaching his hand up to grab a fistful of the other’s hair. The contact surprised Frank, and he felt his knees weaken immediately. He clutched at the counter for support as he kissed Gerard back with just as much force and determination. A small gasp of surprise escaped the latter’s lips as he grabbed both of Frank’s hips roughly, pulling him in closer. It was as if Frank’s entire body had breathed a sigh of relief after all this time. The sexual tension and frustration that had built up in both of the mens’ bodies from years of on-stage fooling around was being released at a rate too fast for either of them to keep up.</p><p> </p><p>They stood there, embracing hungrily, angrily, forcefully, small moans and grunts being passed through their mouths, teeth banging together, their heart rates increasing so rapidly that their chests hurt. Frank wrapped one of his legs around Gerard’s waist and that was all he needed to lift Frank up from the ground and begin carrying him to the bunks in the back of the tour bus. Off the ground, Frank wrapped his other leg around Gerard and brought his hands up to cup his face, the two never breaking from their kiss as they stumbled and tripped their way to Gerard’s bed.</p><p>“It’s about fucking time you did something,” Frank rasped into Gerard’s mouth, the words muffled against their lips. “About fucking time.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so goddamn annoying, can’t you shut up for five fucking seconds?”</p><p> </p><p>They had made it to the back and Gerard pushed Frank against his bed, wasting no time straddling him, pinning his body to the bed. Frank let out a pathetic whimper as Gerard’s groin grinded into his from the motion. He began unfastening his belt with the speed and desperation of a man who had been fantasizing about this moment for as long as he could remember but had never had the opportunity to take advantage of. Frank pulled his still-damp shirt over his head, revealing his heavily tattooed chest that was rapidly rising and falling with stunted, lustful breaths.</p><p> </p><p>“You a little bit eager there, Frankie?” Gerard said in a tone that dripped with both feigned mockery and lust. He had undone his belt and was now peeling off his shirt and tight jeans.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you just gonna keep talking like a little bitch, or are you gonna fuck me already?” Frank growled, reaching up to grab the back of Gerard’s neck to pull him into another aggressive, heavy kiss. He opened his mouth and Gerard’s tongue slid eagerly into it, inciting another low moan from Frank. His hips bucked upwards on reflex, his erection desperate for the friction that Gerard’s body would allow.</p><p> </p><p>With all of their clothes finally stripped off, Gerard moved quickly to Frank’s neck, sucking and biting, leaving dark bruises where his teeth and lips met skin. Frank groaned, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s torso and dragging his fingernails down his back, leaving angry red streaks of his own. Gerard’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, growling against Frank’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Bet your wife can’t make you make sounds like that,” Frank whispered roughly into Gerard’s ear, biting at the sensitive skin and making Gerard’s hips grind further against his crotch.</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t even recognize the sound of your own goddamn voice when I’m having my way with you,” Gerard retorted, snaking his hand down to grab Frank’s erection. A low, guttural moan escaped Frank’s lips as Gerard began to move his hand slowly up and down his painfully hard cock.</p><p> </p><p>Gerard chuckled darkly. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”</p><p> </p><p>He continued to slide his hand up and down, up and down, Frank becoming more agitated and squirmy with every single movement. His face was scrunched up in utter ecstasy and Gerard was loving every second of it. He loved seeing Frank below him, begging for more. He loved how he knew he had that power over him like no one else ever would. He loved feeling the urgency of Frank’s grinding and bucking into his hand that was now slick with precum. He loved that Frank’s beautiful hazel eyes were rolled back permanently into his skull just from Gerard’s touch. He couldn’t even imagine how he would look when he stopped teasing and fully took him.</p><p> </p><p>Frank let his tough exterior facade drop as he wrapped his hand around Gerard’s wrist on the hand that was still teasingly stroking him. His eyes were desperate. He was filled to the brim with the thoughts of every filthy thing he wanted Gerard to do to him. He wanted him to take all of his anger from that night out on him. He wanted to feel just how frustrated Gerard had been, not just from the show, but from all the pent-up tension that had formed like a thick wall between the men over the past few years.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus fucking Christ, Gerard, <i>please</i>,” Frank begged, his hand still tight around his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>Gerard raised a mocking eyebrow at him, but he felt his own inhibitions rapidly melting away. His cock twitched at the sight of the beautiful man below him, pleading with him.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it, Frankie? What do you want?” he asked in a syrupy tone, leaning down to drag his teeth down Frank’s tattooed chest. Frank practically yelped at the contact, his body so tense with desire that he was sure he would burst any second.</p><p> </p><p>“I want,” he said through gritted teeth, “for you to fuck me like you’ve never fucked anyone before.”</p><p> </p><p>At his words, Gerard pulled his hand away from Frank’s erection and put his fingers in his mouth, making him taste himself. Frank arched his back, whimpering around Gerard’s fingers in his mouth, his still-erect cock begging for release.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s exactly what I’m gonna do,” Gerard teased. He released his fingers from Frank’s mouth and traced them down his inked legs until he found his hole. Frank gasped and bit his lip, clutching at the sheets so hard that his knuckles turned white, as Gerard inserted a finger inside of him. He slid it out and back in again, taking pleasure in the way Frank would lift his head to look down at Gerard fingering him, and then collapse back against the pillows in pained ecstasy when he would slide it back in again. This continued until Frank urged Gerard to put in a second finger, and then a third. By the time Gerard deemed him ready, Frank was gasping for air, alternating between moans and whimpers of utter pleasure tinged with pain from the foreign feeling of having Gerard’s fingers buried inside of him, curling against his prostate with every insert.</p><p> </p><p>Sliding his three fingers out of Frank for the last time, Gerard re-positioned himself at his entrance. Frank was practically melting into the sheets, panting and grasping at any part of Gerard’s body that he could get his hands on. On his end, Gerard’s skin was buzzing from how turned on he was, seeing Frank reduced to a whimpering mess beneath him. His skin was slick with sweat from having worked on Frank for all that time, getting him ready for what was coming next. He felt giddy and powerful knowing that he had teased and pleasured Frank almost to the point of insanity on the other man’s end, and he still had yet to actually fuck him.</p><p> </p><p>Gerard grabbed Frank’s leg and wrapped it around his waist, allowing for easier entrance on his part. He latched one of his hands to Frank’s waist and used the other to properly position his fully erect cock.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure if you’re ready for this, are you?” Gerard teased some more, his body begging him to fuck the man in the front of him, but his mind still wanting to drive Frank insane as much as possible. He deserved it, after all.</p><p> </p><p>“Gerard, I swear to God, if you don’t -” Frank began, but was cut off by the sensation of Gerard sliding his cock inside of him. His words immediately got stuck in his throat, his mouth hanging out as he felt every inch penetrate him slowly. One of his hands gripped the sheets while the other shot up to tangle itself in Frank’s sweaty hair. The pain was exquisite, tinged with the pleasure that he knew would come when the pain would subside. His entire body shook with rolling waves of satisfaction as Gerard began to pump his cock slowly in and out of him, stretching him to limits that he had never felt before.</p><p> </p><p>A gasp and a moan escaped Gerard’s throat as Frank’s tight warmth closed around him, his eyes fluttering shut as he basked in the sensation. He would remain still sometimes when he had pushed himself as far in as he could go, making sure Frank had fully adjusted to his actions. When he felt Frank relax beneath him, he picked up his pace, letting his emotions from their fight fuel his forceful but passionate thrusts inside of him. Frank bucked his hips every few thrusts as the pain began to melt away and was replaced only by earth-shattering pleasure. He let out a long, low groan as he wrapped his hand around his cock, moving it in time with Gerard’s thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>“You fucking love this, don’t you Frankie?” Gerard panted, digging his nails into Frank’s side and moving inside of him, harder, faster. His anger from before had re-entered his body and was mixing with the sheer lust and animalistic feelings that coursed through him as he stared down at the sweaty, gorgeous man that was taking his cock. He thrust into Frank as hard as he could, and he responded with a sound somewhere between a yelp of pain and a scream of enjoyment.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep me fucking me, and I’ll let you know how much I fucking love it,” Frank grunted in response, raising his frantic eyes to meet Gerard’s. He continued to jerk himself off, biting his lower lip and then running his tongue over it. Gerard leaned down to latch his lips onto Frank’s, taking his lower lip into his mouth and biting down hard on it. He smiled smugly as Frank let out a pained moan.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking shit, Gerard, I’m -” Frank mumbled incoherently as Gerard continued to fuck him. Then Gerard hit his prostate, and then he did it again, and Frank was a stammering, moaning, squirming puddle of a man under him. Gerard felt his own orgasm beginning to build, but he tried to hold on as long as he possibly could, relishing every goddamn thrust that pushed Frank further and further towards the edge himself. He really didn’t want this to end. He was burning with sensations that he had never felt before in his life and was completely blissed out with the sight of the object of his anger and lust at his complete mercy, seemingly unable to get enough of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Gerard, holy shit, I’m gonna fucking come,” Frank choked out, his breaths coming rapidly, his hand moving harder and faster up and down his erect cock. He used his one free hand to grab onto Gerard’s shoulder and dug his fingernails into his damp skin. With a loud cry, he came violently all over his and Gerard’s stomach, using his hand to pump out every last drop. At the sound of Frank’s passionate orgasm, Gerard couldn’t hold himself back any longer. With a loud moan and satisfied grunt of his own, he felt his cock twitch uncontrollably inside Frank, releasing waves of pure pleasure throughout every cell inside of him. His entire body went stiff as he felt every second of his orgasm, grinding against Frank’s body, and leaning down to sink his teeth into his shoulder, panting against the skin. Even when he was completely drained, he remained inside Frank for a few seconds longer, relishing in the feeling of their clammy, sweaty skin pressed together. Finally, he pulled out and collapsed next to Frank, breathing hard. With the blindfold of lust and want ripped away from him, the reality of what they had just done sunk in. He found it hard to be regretful though, as his brain played back images from a few minutes before, of Frank’s gorgeous face contorted in bliss as Gerard fucked him with everything he had.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of silence, Frank sighed. “Fucking hell. I should piss you off more often if that’s what it’s gonna get me.”</p><p> </p><p>Gerard snorted and hoisted himself up, looking at the mess of cum and sweat that had accumulated all over his torso.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still pissed at you, by the way. And I’m gonna go clean up.”</p><p> </p><p>Frank lifted himself up and rested on his forearms, looking at Gerard.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, I’ll be more careful in the future, okay? I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so that’s what it took for you to apologize, huh? You just really needed me to fuck you senseless?”</p><p> </p><p>Frank snickered and collapsed back onto the bed. “Just go clean up, so I can take care of myself too, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’ll just be a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>As Gerard walked the bathroom to shower, he had the completely indecent thought that maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing if Frank were to make him angry again in the future after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>